


just a little bit of your love

by halocinated



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: Han Jisung craves many things, but the only one he truly wants can only be given by Seo Changbin. Too bad that hyung is not cooperative.(Or Jisung tries to get his hug and Changbin doesn't understand why Jisung is adamant getting hugged by him. In the end, it's all good.)





	just a little bit of your love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by their twokids room episode in which jisung said changbin only didn't hug him out of dongsaeng-line :( and their adorable dynamic. binsung is the first combo that makes me soft in stray kids... and i'm so happy to be finally contributing to the tags! please give these two lots of love ♡
> 
> unbeta'ed, btw. i wrote this in like... half an hour? lol. enjoy!

There are a lot of things Jisung craves: fame, stardom, happiness, success, typical things idols should aim for in the industry. It’s normal. But lately, Jisung really wants… something. Something attainable but so hard to get. At least to his standard. Because the one who can give him what he wants is someone close, a member, and asking for favors shouldn’t be that hard.

But.

(There is _always_ a but.)

But the only one who can grants Jisung’s wish is so fucking difficult.

“Come on, hyung! What’s so hard about giving me a hug!” 

Jisung is not proud to admit that he whines like a baby, but his patience is truly at its limit. He is even pulling out the big guns: pouting and trying his best to make sulky expression. His downturned mouth and puppy eyes are big deal, okay? Even Minho relented when he saw this! Seo Changbin doesn’t even budge, what the hell. His hyung just looks at him weirdly, like Jisung is growing another pair of limbs, and shakes his head.

“Why are you so worked up about it, Jisungie.” Changbin deadpans. He sounds so done. Jisung tries to up his pouting up a notch. “Ew, stop the kicked squirrel face, you jerk.”

Changbin shudders, his face screws up in disgust. Jisung can’t help but deflates seeing how in the end Changbin doesn’t yield. Can’t help being truly sulky too, with how he slouches in his seat and tries to become one with the sofa.

“Just a hug hyuuuung,” Jisung whines. Again. “You hug Hyunjinie all the time! Felix and Seungminie and Jeonginie too!” He pouts, looking at Changbin with narrowed eyes. “You said you like hugging dongsaengs! I’m your dongsaeng! Younger by a whole year and a month!”

Jisung aims a kick at Changbin’s thigh who sit beside him in this big sofa. It’s so childish how Jisung throws a tantrum just because of this… _Just because of a hug he doesn’t get._ For Jisung, this is a big deal. He’s so done watching his fellow millenium-line and the maknae get coddled by Seo Changbin but not him! He deserves all the love and affections Changbin gives too, after all Jisung is Changbin’s partner in 3RACHA… his number one fan!

Is it so wrong, to ask for a little love like this? He just wants to see his affection returned just a bit. Because sometimes, he feels that what he gives Changbin is… one-sided. And that’s. That kinda hurts.

(Yes, this is Han Jisung trying to seek validation. Trying to get his adoration acknowledged, for his feelings to be reciprocated.

He just asks for one hug. Not a kiss. Not a date. Just. A. Hug.

Is it too hard…?)

Changbin seems to struggle seeing Jisung in a mode like this. He looks at the heap of a boy flopping on the sofa awkwardly, trying to decide the best next course of action. Jisung just wants a hug, specifically by him. And while Changbin did say that he likes hugging younger kids, for him Jisung is always a hyung-like friend. Someone who doesn’t need coddling. But maybe that’s what missing from his calculation--Han Jisung is, actually, still a kid.

Still his dongsaeng. Still wants his affections.

So Changbin nudges Jisung until the boy stop flopping around. Puts his arms around Jisung’s torso when he does and pulls him closer, until Jisung’s head is plush against his chest and his hands can roam freely on Jisung’s hair. He can feels how Jisung tenses, just a bit, but the younger boy melts when Changbin plays with his hair and pats his head in rhythmic manner.

“Sorry, Jisungie.” Changbin says softly. “I forget sometimes that you’re just a baby like everyone else.”

Jisung pouts, Changbin can feel it, but he just burrows further to the space between his neck and shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Jisung mumbles, muffled by the fabric of Changbin’s clothes. “At least I got my hug.”

Changbin can’t help his laugh, tightening his hold on Jisung’s body. Jisung laughs too. It feels… warm. They fit in each other arms like pieces of a puzzle, and Jisung can’t be happier than this. He already got the hug he wanted, after all.

“Just promise me, hyung” Jisung says, his voice small with both hope and trepidation. He doesn’t look up, speaking to the crook of his hyung’s neck. “Don’t just hold me this one time. Always hug me, yeah?”

Changbin snickers.

“I’ll try to, Jisungie.”

 

 

And for Han Jisung, that promise from Seo Changbin is more than enough for now.


End file.
